Possession
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: Purple Guy forces Mike's hand. Smut, dubcon. For Rose.


A commission for Rose. Enjoy.

Warnings; dubcon, blood, possession, body possession

xxxxx

Mike was in the kitchen when he heard the office doors close. He was eating some pizza, watching Chica as she mixed some sauce for the kitchen staff in the morning. And he paused, confused, as to who would enter the office. The others was at home today since Jeremy had finished up on Golden Freddy's endoskeleton and done both everyone's programming.

"I'll be back in a second." He said, finishing his slice.

"Okay Mike!" Chica grinned, waving as he headed off.

The door was closed on this side. Mike frowned. He peeked into the window but didn't see anyone inside. He knocked on it.

"Hello? Mark? Jeremy? Did you come in?"

He jumped when the door lifted, Jeremy peering out. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Mike, motioning for him to come in. The guard did so, jumping again when the door slid shut as the blond hit the door button.

"Hey, why'd you come in? I thought you'd be sleeping until noon tomorrow." He greeted.

"Something came up, so I decided to come. You didn't want me to?" Jeremy asked, snorting.

Mike shrugged. "You're exhausted. Unless it's important, you really shouldn't have...But if you're here anyway, then what happened? You ok-"

He tensed when Jeremy got to his feet. There was an edge to him, he looked upset. Had something happened? Maybe he'd had some kind of really fucked up vision or nightmare? But the engineer just stared at him for a moment, green eyes dark, before he grabbed Mike's arms.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?"

He leaned down. Mike stiffened as they kissed. It took a moment before his brain caught up with what was happening. Jeremy kissed him? He had to be honest, he'd thought about it before. He and Jeremy clicked, he'd never got along with someone like the engineer. But this seemed so sudden.

He pulled away, looking at him in confusion. "Jeremy...?"

"Don't. Not when I finally work up the balls to do this okay?" The blond mumbled.

"I, I don't mind! But it's just...why now?" Mike felt his face turning red as Jeremy looked away. His bad eye was darker than usual. Hesitating, feeling ridiculous, the guard leaned up and kissed it. "You have terrible timing."

Jeremy flinched away, blinking. "Says you as you molest me. Dick, you know I can't see from that angle."

"Sorry. Then turn your head so I get a better angle." Mike teased.

The blond snorted and did so. They kissed again, slowly this time. Mike had only kissed one other person before, a girl in high school that he'd dated for a few weeks. Kissing Jeremy was nothing like her. He had his arms wrapped around him, keeping them pressed together. It was warm. Comforting.

Mike yelped when he was pushed back against the door. He tried to pull away, wanting to tell Jeremy to slow down, but couldn't move his head. He felt the engineer's hands move from his arms down to his back, gripping tightly at his clothes. He pushed on Jeremy's shoulders, breathing hard when the other pulled away and pressed his forehead against the crook of Mike's neck.

"Jere...?" He asked softly, wondering if he'd lost his nerve.

"You're more gullible than I thought." He whispered.

Mike felt a cold chill go down his spine. That was Jeremy's voice, but that wasn't how he spoke. "So I've been told before. Who are you? You must have a really good reason to sit here to make out with me."

The other chuckled. "Oh, I can think of a few reasons."

The guard jumped when the hands at his waist dipped down. 'Jeremy' squeezed his ass, and he felt him grinning into his neck. His face went red. He tried not to twitch and jerk out of his grip. He was being molested by someone pretending to be Jeremy. Angry and mortified didn't begin to cover what he was feeling.

"What did you do with Jeremy?" He demanded.

"Hm? Newbie's fine. He's just taking a nap so you and I could get to know each other." The other whispered into his ear.

"I don't feel like bonding with you. Especially like this. Bring back Jeremy." He sneered.

Mike yelped when his neck was bit. He hissed and tried to push the other away but couldn't. He let out a whine when the bitemark was then licked at, making a shudder go through him. It felt good, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Tasty~ I can see why newbie likes you so much." The other chuckled. It sounded nothing like Jeremy's warm laugh. "Hmm, this is always the hardest part though. Deciding how to play with you..."

"It's a shame, since we won't be playing." Mike's eyes narrowed. He needed to calm down; he needed to know who was possessing Jeremy and if the engineer was okay. "Do I at least get a name?"

"Hmm...I should be sad newbie never mentioned me, but he'd need to remember me wouldn't he?" Mike shuddered when he felt him nip at his ear. "I'm Vincent, a devoted Freddy Fazbear's employee~ Well, I used to be. Then they fucked me."

Vincent? The name wasn't familiar. Jeremy had never mentioned him, but he had a lot of trouble remembering most things around the time he worked at Freddy's. Mike glared at him when he pulled away, grinning far too widely for Jeremy's face.

"Don't gimme that face, Mikey! Think about it this way. I get what I want, which is to fuck you and kinda mentally torture you a bit, and you get newbie's love and affection. He just won't know it."

He wouldn't? Then Jeremy wasn't aware...Good. He knew Jeremy would beat himself up if he found out he'd been possessed. The guard frowned, wondering how this had even happened when he finally realized what Vincent had said.

"Wait, you actually think that because you're in Jeremy's body I'll just what? Bend over?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me more credit than that, Mikey." Vincent laughed, pulling on one of Mike's cheeks. "Nah, I didn't think it'd be that easy. And if it was then that takes away the fun! No, we're gonna fuck here in the office because otherwise I make newbie kill himself."

"...you expect me to believe that?"

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you believe. You should be grateful I don't outright kill you. Mostly that's my fault, I find just killing you without any form of revenge boring as hell. Especially after all you've done to me." The other sneered, grin turning sharp.

Mike smacked his hand away from his face. He had no idea what Vincent's beef with him was, or what he had done to him, but it didn't matter. He was messing around with Jeremy. And he didn't think he could hurt the engineer, but the fact that he threatened him...

"You realize you're fucking around with a bunch of supernatural entities here, right? You think just because you're possessing someone that you're stronger than them?" Mike snorted. "You have any idea what Marionette will do to you?"

Vincent's, Jeremy's, eyes narrowed at him. "Don't you understand the point of a hostage? Okay fine. Lemme give ya a demonstration then."

He pulled away. Mike breathed a sigh of relief; he felt too warm and disgusted at having the man near him. His brain was conflicting. It was Jeremy's body. He cared about Jeremy so much; the engineer was his best friend. But whoever was in his body was some gross ghost-thing.

He stiffened when Vincent grabbed the tablet. He looked it over in his hands, humming to himself. And before Mike could stop him, he slammed it against his face with a _crack_.

"Hey!" Mike rushed forward, trying to grab it away.

Vincent threw it on the desk. There was blood dribbling from his nose, and the skin was bright red. The blood was all over his face, splattering against under his eyes and falling into his mouth. Mike felt his heart racing. What if Jeremy's nose was broken? What if he choked on his blood?

"Wow, I don't even feel it~ But poor newbie will if I let him come back." The man grinned, wiping some of the blood off his face. "What else can I mess with...oh! I could make his arms match his legs, can't I? He's uneven."

Mike felt his breath hitch as Vincent lifted Jeremy's arm. It began bending backwards, the skin was streching oddly, and he felt himself panicking. No, nothing else could happen to Jeremy, he'd been in far too much already.

"S-stop! Okay, what...what do you want?"

Vincent stopped, peering at him with a huge smile. "Take off the shirt."

The guard stiffened. He was really going through with this...He took in a deep breath. Fine. He'd play alone, do what Vincent wanted. He couldn't have anything happening to Jeremy. Not again, not ever.

He unbuttoned his shirt, refusing to look up where the other was watching. With the buttons done, he slipped it off, carefully throwing it on the desk. He crossed his arms; he knew he had that ugly scar on his upper hip from having Freddy throw him against a door. His arm was littered in scarred puncture holes and long once-cuts from Springtrap's feet. Vincent's eyes scanned them, grin widening.

"You're not too bad...no runway model, am I right?" He sneered, chuckling. It sounded horrible in Jeremy's voice.

"I did what you want. Get out of there." Mike demanded.

Vincent ignored him. "Pants off. Come on, Mikey, put some effort into it."

He glared at him. How humiliating. But if something happened to Jeremy...he'd never forgive himself. With a sigh, he began removing his pants. He ripped at the button, throwing his belt somewhere. He'd find it later when they forgot about this. He slipped off his shoes and kicked them under the desk, standing in front of Vincent in his boxers.

"Newbie really likes you...His body reacted instantly when ya took off the shirt, but wow. Now, he's on fire." Vincent snorted. "Turn around, give us a show."

Mike snorted. "Hardly. Get on with your stupid game so Jeremy can come back."

"Rushing towards it, hm? Fine. Rest of it, off."

He froze. His brain was finally catching up; this wasn't some charade Vincent was playing. He really wanted to have sex. Could he go through with it? He swallowed. If he didn't, something could happen to Jeremy. But...but to really have sex with him? It wasn't even really Jeremy, it was someone else blackmailing him.

"Aww, what a cute shade of pink! Don't be shy, Mikey...it's just me~"

The guard took in a deep breath. He had to. For Jeremy. He slowly removed his boxers, ignoring Vincent when he whistled. He stood naked, completely bare in front of a ghost trying to rape him.

"Don't be so scared, Mikey." Vincent cooed at him, motioning for him to come closer. Mike reluctantly did so. "I'll be quick. I mean, newbie here's all worked up already, I don't think he's gonna last long."

Mike scowled. He felt his face get warm as Vincent undid the button of Jeremy's pants, sliding them down his hips slightly. He looked away. He didn't want to see it. The idea of seeing Jeremy exposed, of them both being forced into this situation...

"Didn't I tell ya not to get shy on me? Look at you...can't even look at the love of your life's own dick?"

"Because it's not _him_ that's showing me!" Mike snapped, turning to glare at him.

He froze up, eyes wide. Vincent grinned at him, one hand on Jeremy's cock as he lounged in the chair. His face felt like it was on fire. Vincent ran a thumb over the head, smearing the tiny bit of precum that had formed.

"Tell ya what. We get started finally and I won't strip newbie here."

The guard felt his heart racing. If Vincent had stopped talking, it'd be like it really was Jeremy. He whimpered when the other motioned him closer. Reluctantly, Mike did so. He tried not to shudder in disgust when Vincent grabbed his hand, pulling him on to Jeremy's lap.

Their cocks rubbed. It forced a strong, too warm jolt through him. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise. Vincent's grin widened as he wrapped his fingers around both their dicks, slowly moving it and fondling him. Mike shuddered, grabbing Vincent's shoulders without thinking.

"See, not so bad is it?" Vincent whispered into his ear. He shuddered again. "Shh, don't be afraid Mike. I'm here."

He moaned. No, it wasn't Jeremy, he wasn't Jeremy but it sounded so much like him. He groaned when Vincent pulled his hand away. His cock was hard, precum beginning to drip off the tip. Without Vincent touching them, he realized he could actually see what Jeremy's dick looked like. He felt the warm feeling increased. It was a little bigger than his, thicker slightly. He wanted to touch it.

He yelped when Vincent grabbed his hands, forcing them behind his back. The other was grinning as he tied his hands behind his back. Mike saw his tie for moment before it bound his hands. He tried to pull away, but Vincent apparently was good at tying knot, which left a horrible implication in the brunette's head.

"There. Now, you gonna be a good boy? Or are you gonna keep strugglin' around like that?" Vincent licked his ear, making him cringe. "If you're good, then I can lube ya up just like we're fucking outta love~"

Mike glared at him shakily. He was no stranger to pain. He'd had his arm ripped open and infected, he'd been shoved through a door. So he hissed and spat at him, silently asking Jeremy to forgive him.

"Cute. I guess I should've expected it." Vincent chuckled. He leaned back in the chair and adjusted the way Mike was sitting on him. "Careful how loud ya scream, hm? We don't want your robot friends watching~"

Mike gave a dry sob at that. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the animatronics knew. Bonnie would likely break down the door and strangle Vincent, Jeremy or not. So he clamped his teeth on his lips as Vincent grabbed his hips and pushed him down.

He'd sometimes wondered what it'd be like, to have sex with a man. This wasn't anything like he expected. It felt like the breath was being forced out of him as Vincent shoved into him, feeling his body trying to stretch around the intrusion. It hurt. The pain was undescribable. He'd never felt anything like it; it burned and ached and _ripped_. He felt skin ripping around the dick inside him and let out a whine.

"Holy shit, Mike..." Vincent groaned when Mike gave a cry. "I didn't think you'd be this tight, fuck."

Mike hoped it was almost over. It became smoother, easier to take, and he wondered if it was because he was bleeding. Still, he stuck with the idea that feeling this pain was better than enjoying whatever Vincent was doing to them.

"How does it feel, Mikey? Ya finally have Jeremy all to yourself." Vincent said. He shifted, making Mike cry out. "Look~ You're connected."

He refused to. He kept telling himself this didn't count. He began panting; he was amazed when he realized he was sweating, leaning against Vincent as he tried to calm himself down. He hated being unable to move his hands, leaning all of his balance in the others hands.

"Shh, don't worry. Maybe you'll even enjoy it."

Mike's eyes closed, clenching shut as he tried to relax his body. Everything was tensed up and hurt. He felt Vincent's grip on his hips tighten and then he was being moved. He was lifted up before dropping down. He couldn't stop the cry he let out. His vision turned white; a mix of agony and something like pleasure overcame him.

He sobbed as it happened again. And again. And again as Vincent kept moving. Each time, Mike felt his cock scrap against something inside of him that made him see stars. And yet the pain didn't fade away. It was there, aching and sharp in his lower back. He clutched his hands around each other, needing to grip _something_.

"Almost, come on Mikey. Look at ya, you're dripping~"

The guard looked down, face red. Each time Vincent thrust up into him, his own dick rubbed against the others shirt. He keened embarrasingly loud when Vincent began moving faster. He was bouncing obscenely with each thrust of the others hips, falling too hard back into his lap. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. He tried to hold in the noises but he felt so overwhelmed.

"Come on, Mike..." Vincent, Jeremy?, Vincent cooed as he shoved himself harder, making Mike scream. "Do it. Show how much fun you're having with me."

"J-Jer..." Mike whimpered, legs tightening around Vincent's waist.

"Say it!" Jeremy's fingers tightened into his hips, leaving bruises.

"JEREMY!" Mike screamed, cumming all over both of their chests, staining his shirt.

He went limp, boneless, and completely drained. He barely realized he was pressing against the other as he kept moving, thrusting into his limp body as he tried to catch his breath. He cried out when Vincent came, the too hot seed stinging at his ripped up insides.

"Ahh, Mikey~" He moaned.

Mike felt dazed. There was something wrong with his situation...but he was so tired all of a sudden. He groaned when the other grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up. He cringed; he felt disgusting. His cock was wedged inside him still, and he felt the cum leaking from his body. He wanted to crawl into the bathroom and somehow clean himself off.

"It was everything newbie dreamed of...except for the tears."

Mike stiffened, causing Vincent to groan. No...no he'd really done it. He'd had sex with Vincent. Who used Jeremy's body. He felt sick. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the other. He screeched when Vincent roughly pulled out and shoved him to the floor. He writhed; his entire lower back ached with an agony unlike anything he'd felt before in his life.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed. And a little bit sickened. Newbie's all torn up and upset, and you so easily gave in to what I wanted. It's almost disappointing." Vincent sighed, faking a disappointed look. "Still, I guess I'm satisfied for the night."

Wait...Mike stared at him. Vincent grinned his too wide smile, making Jeremy's face seem twisted. He trembled. "W-what do you mean?"

"Aren't ya listening? Haven't you caught on at all?" Vincent laughed, stomping Jeremy's fake leg. "Newbie got to watch the entire time, moron! Oh, he's so upset right now! He's just crying and yelling at me, it's perfect."

Mike began shaking. Jeremy had seen...everything? His tears, the way he cried out, how he had enjoyed it and came on his own? He sobbed. He tensed up when Vincent walked forward, kneeling down the best he could with Jeremy's prosthetic.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure he doesn't mind having damaged goods."

xxxxxx

I thought about having more, like Jeremy's horrified reaction or them trying to heal from the damage. But nah. I think the implication of what they'll go through is enough!

So, for Rose. I hope you enjoy it, I did my best~!

MRIMO


End file.
